The Sacrament of Penance
by Lil Miss Golden Eyes
Summary: Nun, Sister Mary Alice, begs Father Whitlock for forgiveness after she fantasizes about sex. My entry for the Best Domination Ever Contest. OOC DARK THEMES, TABOO TOPIC AxJ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N IMPORTANT!!**

Dear avid reader, please be warned that this story may offend some people those specifically who are highly religious. If you dare to read on you will see that the subject matter is, quite literally, taboo to some folks. It includes sexual activity intertwined with catholic religious themes. I do not intend to offend anyone and if i do i am sorry. You have been warned.

* * *

**Contest: Best Domination Ever Contest**

**Penname: LilMissGoldenEyes**

**Title: The Sacrament of Penance**

**Summary: Sister Mary Alice begs Father Whitlock for forgiveness after giving in to temptation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…or rosary beads :)**

* * *

_Matthew 9:3-8 "And behold some of the scribes said within themselves: He blasphemeth. And Jesus seeing their thoughts, said: Why do you think evil in your hearts? Whether is easier, to say, Thy sins are forgiven thee: or to say, Arise, and walk? But that you may know that the Son of man hath power on earth to forgive sins, (then said he to the man sick of palsy,) Arise, take up thy bed, and go into thy house. And he arose, and went into his house. And the multitude seeing it, feared, and glorified God that gave such power to men."_

The priest walked up the aisle of the small, seldom-frequented church humming quietly to himself. Only when he knelt at the altar rail did he realise that he wasn't alone. In the pews to his right a nun from the nearby convent knelt, clutching her rosary beads. He crossed himself and walked over to the nun.

"Good morning, Sister." He spoke quietly in the hushed atmosphere of the church. The nun looked up into his eyes with a startled expression on her face.

"F...f...father Whi… Whitlock," she stammered.

He looked at her young face and reckoned her to be about twenty years old.

"What brings you here this fine morning, Sister…?"

"Sister Mary Alice…Father." She offered.

"Sister Mary Alice, what brings you here?" the priest asked again.

He had seen her previously when the convent had attended services. He had noted her slender frame beneath the habit she wore and the timid nature with which she had moved. Some of the younger nuns had always proved a test of his vow of celibacy.

"I have a need to confess, Father," she answered quietly.

He nodded and ushered her in the direction of the confessional box.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It is has been… three months and eleven days since my last Confession. I accuse myself of the following sins…"

The nun was quiet for a while and he was about to repeat the request when she replied, "I have... been finding my vows to be...a struggle, Father."

"These vows are a test my child, they are not meant to be easy," the priest answered.

"Yes Father I understand... I find it difficult... I am tempted so much..."

"What tempts you, my child?" he replied.

Again the nun was quiet before replying, "I ...err...find myself ... wondering Father..." The priest stayed silent and waited for the nun to continue. "... About... men... Father."

The priest leaned closer to the grille separating him from the nun. "What about men?"

"I... err... see them in my mind, in my head, Father and I... wonder what they are like..."

"In what way do you wonder, Sister Mary Alice?"

"About their...th... thingies..." she answered, stammering.

"Do you mean their penises, Sister?" he asked.

"...yes..." she replied almost silently. The priest felt his cock stirring beneath his cassock.

"You know that is a sin. What do you imagine about their penises?"

"What they are like, Father..." The priest remained silent until the nun continued. "What they feel like... what they look like..." she paused, "what they taste like, Father?"

"You are telling me, Sister Mary Alice that you, having taken a _vow_ of celibacy, fantasise about sucking a man's penis?"

The nun shifted uncomfortably within the confessional. "I am, Father..."

"Is this the limit of your sins, Sister?" The nun remained quiet till the priest repeated, "I said is this the limit of your sins, Sister?"

"Err... no… I..." the nun stammered. "I have imagined being... intimate with them too..."

The priest shifted on his seat, his member swelling beneath the itchy woollen cassock. "Well, Sister, if this is the limit of your transgressions against the..." He heard the young nun cough. "This is the limit of your fantasising, is it not, Sister?"

"Yes, Father, it is, but..."

"It is the limit of your fantasies or it isn't, Sister! Which is it?" the priest demanded.

"It is, Father, it is. Of my fantasies..." the nun replied timidly.

"What else is there then, Sister?" The priest found himself squeezing his rapidly hardening cock through his cassock. He pulled his hand away guiltily. He heard the nun shifting some more within her cubicle of the confessional box and he leant closer to the grille separating them. It was dark inside and he could barely make out the silhouette of the young nun.

"Well, Father, when these thoughts come upon me... I feel..." the nun quietened.

"You feel what, Sister?"

After a pause the nun replied, "I feel... warm and... down below..."

"And?"

"And it feels... good... hot... wet and good..." The priest squeezed himself, releasing a low moan as he did. The nun, sensing a change in the priest's attitude continued, "My secret place gets all warm...and wet... and sort of itches... pleasantly." The priest only grunted in response. "My... pussy..." The nun held her breath for a moment and continued, "It gets so wet when I think about... hard penises..."

"Y...you mustn't think of such... things, Sister... you must be stro...!"

"But it feels so good," the nun interrupted, "... surely, Father, it can't be a bad thing?"

"You must be strong, you must not give into temptation... we are all tempted to stray from the path of righteousness, Sister."

The nun breathed deeply, the heavy fabric of her habit rustling from within the confessional. "Are you tempted to... stray as well, Father?" The priest's head fell backwards as he massaged his throbbing member through his cassock; a quiet moan escaped his lips. He didn't answer.

"But Father, it feels so good when I slip a finger between my lips..." she moaned, "all hot and wet... it slips in so easily... pushing it in and out like a slim cock... I imagine a real thick cock..."

The nun's breathing became deeper. "And then I find a little nub... I rub it and I'm in bliss," she groaned deeply.

"Sister Mary Alice, stop! You are not... Tell me you are not playing with yourself now...you are not rubbing your clit as you seek forgiveness."

"My clit? Ahh... n... n... no, Father..."

The nun flinched, her habit pulled up over her thighs, her hand beneath sliding back and forth, as the confessional door was pulled open. The priest was standing there enraged; his cassock tented below the cincture, his erection obvious to her. Her eyes were riveted to the lump in the priest's robe as she continued to slide her finger into her soaking wet pussy. He reached in and grabbed the nun by the shoulder, pulling her out of the confessional box. The nun's hand still buried under her habit, she looked up pleadingly into the priest's eyes.

"You have to help me, Father Whitlock... I'm not strong enough... please help me..." Her eyes lowered once again to the priest's crotch.

The priest quickly reached down and pulled her hand from between her legs and led her across the floor of the nave, pausing at the sanctuary rail to cross himself, before dragging her up the steps to stand before the altar. He pushed her roughly against the altar, her hips hitting the hard stone beneath the cloth; her hands slid down, rubbing her hard nipples through her habit and down across her stomach. The priest grabbed her wrists and pulled them outwards along the edge of the stone table.

"You will not move your hands until I am finished with you!" he explained. His dominant voice sending tingles down the nun's spine.

He released her hands and moved his left hand to his nose. He could smell the young nun's juices upon his fingers and tentatively licked them. He pressed up behind her, pushing her pelvis against the altar, his hard cock pressing into her buttocks. "Look up at our Saviour..." He pulled the wimple from her head and grabbed a fistful of long black hair, tilting her head back. "What can we do with you? You need to learn... self restraint, Sister. How are we to do that?"

The nun whimpered, moving her hips slightly to rub against the priest's erection. "I don't know Father... I need to be... corrected... I need to be..." She drew in a deep breath. "I need to be punished!" She pushed her ass back hard against the priest.

His hand, still wrapped in the nun's long hair, manoeuvred her head forward, pressing it down onto the altar top; she stifled a groan, feeling the coldness of the green-flecked granite on her painfully erect nipples through the altar cloth and habit. He pressed himself hard once more to her ass cheeks as the nun's feet lifted off the ground, and then stepped back. The nun turned her face down onto the altar, her arms spread across the white cloth, waiting. She felt the hem of her habit lifted and the cool church air wash over the naked flesh of her calves, thighs and then buttocks till the heavy material was heaped upon her back.

The priest looked at the exposed form of the nun, her pale alabaster skin almost matching the crisp white altar cloth. He wondered if all the nuns were naked beneath their vestments; his hard-on throbbed at the image before him. He squeezed his stiff appendage through his robes while raising his right hand above his head. He heard the swish of his arm through the silent air of the church before the loud crack as his flesh met hers. The nun yelped quietly as her buttock reddened with the imprint of the priest's hand. He swung backhanded to strike the woman's left cheek; the impact echoed around the church interior as he pulled his cincture from his waist. The nun bit her bottom lip as she felt her flesh heat under the slaps.

She murmured, "Punish me... I deserve this... I am... harlot..."

The priest let the cincture slide through his hand. The three knots in the heavy rope dangled close to the marble floor. Without warning he slashed it across the nun's exposed buttocks. She gasped. "Yessss...oh…Fath..."

He struck her repeatedly, watching her spread her legs and the clear aromatic juice drip from her inflamed pussy. His cock was painfully hard; the tip oozing pre-cum as it rubbed against the rough woollen fabric. She was groaning loudly as he dominated her. "Oh god... yessss... I am a sinner... hit me..." she screamed as her pussy clenched and her juices flowed harder with each lash of the heavy knotted rope. He dropped the rope to the floor, watching the nun squirm on the altar, her hands gripping the edge tightly, and her delicate knuckles whitening.

He raised his hand once again, slapped her ass again and again, watching her cheeks deepen in colour to a fiery red; listening to sharp smacks reverberate around the stone walls as he squeezed himself harder. Quiet, high-pitched moans escaped from her lips till he dropped to his knees and shoved his tongue deep inside her pussy. The nun moaned deeply, pushing her ass out to feel the priest's tongue snake around inside her, sliding across her inner walls. Her cheeks were hot against his face as his nose slipped between the round fleshy globes of her ass to press against her tight rear hole. He drove his tongue in and out of the nun's tight pussy as his fingers pressed into the hot flesh of her cheeks, feeling her tremor as he licked and sucked.

Her cunt tightened around his thrusting tongue as she squirmed against his face. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. His eyes flicked to see the nun's rosary beads dangling over the side of the altar where they were looped within the folds of her habit. He reached for them and slipped them into his hand. The nun, oblivious, shifted harder upon the granite, flattening her full breasts against the hard unyielding top. Twisting his face, he pushed a bead into the nun's ass, and she screamed as her anus closed around the hard wooden sphere. Again he pressed another inside, and another, and another, and another as the nun caught her breath. He pushed the sixth larger bead into the tightly gripping sphincter as her cunt clamped down on his tongue buried deep inside her. Reaching up between her legs, his other hand pinched her engorged clit.

The nun's scream of lust echoed again and again around the holy structure as the priest pulled the rosary from her ass.

"Are you sorry for your transgressions, Sister?" the priest asked as he lifted his robe over his head.

"No... Not yet... Father" the nun answered hesitantly.

He dropped his boxers and stood up closely behind the nun, rubbing the length of his engorged cock along the nun's dripping pussy.

The nun shivered. "Father..." she groaned, "I'm... a virgin... "The priest rubbed his cock harder against the nun's lower lips, the swollen head of his penis rubbing across her clit. She groaned as his member became slick with her juices.

Pulling back, the tip of his cock spread her inflamed cunt lips before sliding past to rest against the tight hole of her ass. "Your virginity will remain intact for now, Sister! May I take you here?" He asked as he pushed hard against the nun's rectum.

"Ahhh!" screamed the nun as she pushed back to meet the invading member. His pussy-soaked cock forced open the nun's tight rear passage as he reached below and slipped two fingers into her spasming center. He grunted loudly as the head of his cock slipped past her tight hole, pausing for a moment before pushing deeper still.

"Are you okay, Sister?" he asked quietly, breaking out of his dominant role.

"Yes, Father. I'm okay." She replied, struggling for breath under the intensity.

He reached forward to wrap the nun's black hair in his fist, pulling her head back and up from the surface of the altar. Finally, his cock all the way inside the nun, his hips pressed against her glowing cheeks. He slowly pulled backwards till only his swollen head remained inside and then slammed roughly all the way back in. Pulling on her hair, he pounded repeatedly as the nun spread her feet, trying to open her ass more for the priest's thick cock.

"Ahh... yes, Father... fuck my ass... fuck me like I'm your whore!" she screamed again as he twisted his fingers inside her hot slit and continued his assault on her ass. She bucked hard as another orgasm shot through her body. He felt both of her openings clamp down on his fingers and cock as it began to twitch within her. Pulling back, he grasped his member and pumped his seed all over her red ass. He closed his eyes, groaning deeply as his balls emptied over the panting nun's rear.

He breathed heavily, suddenly realising what he had done, and hung his head. The nun, looking over her shoulder, reached to her ass and scooped up the priest's cum and lifted it to her mouth. She licked the white liquid from her fingers and smiled and lowered herself off the altar. Her habit dropped down, leaving the nun fully dressed, except for her wimple, in front of the almost-naked priest. She squeezed her breast through her habit while her left hand squeezed the priest's softening cock.

"Mmmm... I told Sister Bella you would taste divine." The priest looked at the young nun, opening his mouth to speak but finding no words.

"So, Sister Mary Alice…did that live up to your fantasies?" The priest asked.

"It sure did, but I don't think I like calling you 'Father' it's too creepy." She said with a small giggle.

"Same. Definitely too weird. I much prefer you call me Master." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He pulled her onto a warm embrace, enjoying the post play high.

"Hmmm. Me too." She mumbled into his chest, stifling a yawn. "Plus those outfits are too itchy and who the hell is willingly celibate?" He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"C'mon you silly girl, lets go up to bed, I will help you clean up the dungeon tomorrow. I want that crucifix outta there." He swooped Alice over his shoulder and ran up the stairs to the main living area.

"Yes, Master."

_Matthew 6:9-15  
Thus therefore shall you pray: Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our supersubstantial bread. And forgive us our debts, as we also forgive our debtors. And lead us not into temptation. But deliver us from evil. Amen. For if you will forgive men their offences, your heavenly Father will forgive you also your offences. But if you will not forgive men, neither will your Father forgive you your offences._

* * *

So there you go! Do not flame me. I warned you in the beginning that this could potentially ruffle a few feathers. I would like reiterate that they did not have sex in a church, it was their basement/dungeon that was set out like a church to fully put them in a religious environment. It was simply a married couple in a D/s relationship engaing in a consensual act involving role play.

But for those who enjoyed…review me and tell me how much you love me. I plan o continuing this after the contest is over. It will basically consit of a series of one shots featuring some of Alice and Jasper's scenes together.

So, go on and hit that green button!.


	2. Vote!

Voting has begun!

Vote for The Sacrament of Penance! I would greatly appreciate it!

Here is the link to where you can vote (just add a . where you see (dot) :)

http://www(dot)ction(dot)2284419/Best_Domination_Ever_Contest

Thanks bunches!


End file.
